What's This Feeling?
by SilentWiccan
Summary: Marshall Lee the Vampire King and Fionna the Human have been friends for years. But since she's bored of missions for now, she always seems to wind up hanging out with our favourite vampire. But why? Why does he feel different than normal when around her? And then, whenever she's not near, he feel's weird. "Fionna, I'm just your problem..." He says, over and over. Sort of a songfic
1. Chapter 1

So, this is a fiolee song fic. All copyrights to the song go to Sim Geritna for his wonderful work, and to Pendleton Ward and Natasha Aligheri for the wonderful world that they have created. I've also done a little artwork of my own reflecting a certain moment in this, but it shall remain in my personal files due to... certain circumstances. if you really want to see it, I'll send it to you somehow.

Also, chapters will be short due to me having to use Wordpad and not knowing what word count I'm at since I'm too cheap to buy Office, and my 30-day trial ran out. So, if there's any really bad spelling errors you notice, please inform me so that I may correct them, due to FF's spellcheck being extremely faulty. Love y'all! please feel free to read, review, and even message me privately!

* * *

"You really think he likes strawberries? I mean, I've seen him eat apples and candy but never strawberries before..." The young adventuress spoke, glancing to her feline companion who walked beside her, carrying a basket covered with a green blanket. "And why would he even want to go out on a picnic supper thing? The sun's still out..."

"I have no idea, girl, but he is your friend, isn't he?" Cake replied, minimizing herself and hopping up onto Fionna's head. "All he really told us was to come to the cave."

"He told me to come, not you too." Fionna answered, looking over her shoulder behind the two of them. "You just decided to tag along."

Cake growled lowly. "No, I'm here to make sure that vampire doesn't try anything with my baby girl! Remember the time he tried to kidnap me, then made you fight the dead?"

Fionna smiled as she though back to that morning. She was still slightly annoyed at how Marshall had tricked them into thinking he was dying, but had forgiven him in the end. "Of course I do. That's just how he is. He was just having fun with us."

Fionna kept smiling as they reached the top of a hill before entering into the valley where Marshall Lee the Vampire King resided. "Marshall's my friend, the same as Gumball. And besides, maybe we'll jam or something too. It's been a while since we did that with everyone."

"Maybe... " Cake responded, looking around as she hopped down from Fionna's head and moved to the cave entrance.

The cave, was dark, but Marshall's house was in view, the dark shadowy siding of it reaching their eyes. It was home to him, and they had fun whenever they came over. Glob, Marshall even once told them to make themselves at home, following his installation of ladders between the floors.

They could hear a few guitar chords being strummed from the attic where his room was. And as much as they wanted to announce themselves and their arrival, they couldn't help but listen in. Fionna, swaying from side to side as the music played began to hum, and soon after the music stopped. A head of black, messy hair appeared through the window, and Marshall floated outside, guitar in hand. "Hey, you guys made it!"

"Hey Marshall."

"Hi."

Marshall smiled to both of them and strapped his guitar over his shoulders and pulled it until it was against his back. He saw the basket Fionna was carrying and flew over to it, reaching for the blanket that covered the contents. Fionna moved it away from him before he was able to grab it, and held it above her head.

"Hey!" She laughed, enjoying a small game of keep away with the vampire who had floated around behind her and finally grabbed the basket away from the girl. He swung it around a bit before finally settling down. "Be careful! I had a hard time collecting all of those after the mission Gumball sent me on."

Watching her for a moment, Marshall chuckled. "What did Gumbutt make you do today, hunt for trolls?" He sat the basket down on the back porch before sitting up beside it, crossing his legs as he leaned back, supporting his body with his arms.

"Marshall! He's a prince!" Cake scolded, glaring for a moment before following her sister as the girl went to sit beside him.

"And I'm the Vampire King. The way the chain works these days, I would have power over him. But he's not from the Nightosphere like me, so, that's where the chain breaks. He can have the Candy Kingdom. It's too bright and cherry there for me anyways." He glanced beside him to Fionna, who was removing the cover off of the small wicker basket. His eyes grew at the sight of the red fruit. "Fionna... are these..."

The girls both smiled to the vampire, and Fionna grabbed one and held it out to him. "We found them growing in the forest on our way back home after Gumball sent us to Dark Mountain. I thought you might like them. I remember you saying something about liking strawberries a while back."

He took the small fruit from her and looked at it. It was so... red. And fresh. Marshall couldn't remember the last time he'd had fresh picked wild strawberries. "I... Glob, thanks Fionna. And you too, Cake." He spoke before poking a fang inside and draining it of its bright color. He then proceeded to take an actual bite out of it. "Wow. They're sweet too."

"Mhm. I don't think we've ever seen you eat an actual item of food, boy. What gives?" Cake asked, suspicious of him.

He grinned, popping the rest of it, leaves and all, into his mouth. "Usually gives me a bad stomach ache, but you guys DID go to the trouble." He mumbled through chewing and swallowing, satisfied at the refreshing feeling the small fruit had brought him. "Hey, you guys wanna jam?" He asked.

Fionna looked to Cake who just shook her head from side to side and let out a small yawn. turning back to Marshall, Fionna declined, claiming they were both exhausted from their earlier work in the day, and should start heading home since the sun had finally set. They had left the basket of berries with him, and he drained another of the color before picking it up and heading inside.

"Well this sucks... What am I gonna do all night?" He asked himself, setting the berry basket on a shelf inside the fridge. His guitar still against he back, he reached for it and began to strum a few chords once more.

_Let go... Let go... let, let, let go of my... Let go... Let go... Let,let,let go of my hand..._


	2. Chapter 2

So, this is a fiolee song fic. All copyrights to the song go to Sim Geritna for his wonderful work, and to Pendleton Ward and Natasha Aligheri for the wonderful world that they have created. I've also done a little artwork of my own reflecting a certain moment in this, but it shall remain in my personal files due to... certain circumstances. if you really want to see it, I'll send it to you somehow.

Also, thank you to The Madman001 and guest NightshadeRAQ for the first reviews! it's always wonderful to see. Please let me know if you see any big errors or anything, as I'm unfortunately having to rely of FF's spellchecker until I can get my old laptop back. Please enjoy your reading, and feel free to leave me a review or private message! I will get back to you, Promise!

* * *

"Marshall!" Fionna screamed as the vampire stole her favourite sword right out of her hands. He laughed and floated around the room, teasing her as she tried to jump at him and grab it. "Give that back! That's my favorite sword!"

"Oh? The mighty Fionna wants her sword? She should grab it while she can!" He called, eyes closed as he floated downwards from the ceiling. He loved teasing her about the smallest of things. It was what made her the angriest, and he had admitted to himself that he did find her kind of cute when she was mad. You know, for being human.

Before she had a chance to think her next move through, just jumped at him and threw him into one of the couches, grabbing her sword. Marshall met the wall with a heavy thud and groaned, rubbing the back of his head and fixing his hair. "Sheesh, strong enough? You didn't have to throw me..."

She wheezed and held the sword firm in her hand. Marshall put up both hands, pleading he was defenseless before she lunged at him playfully, but instead wound up tripping on one of BMO's controller cables. "Oof!"

"Fionna!" He cried, watching her roll over as she laughed. "Don't try to hurt yourself on my account. That's my job, isn't it?"

The girl chuckled as she brushed her bangs off to the side of her face and lowered the weapon before setting it back down on a table. "No. It's nobody's job but mine."

Marshall couldn't help but look around the small room, a small realization coming to him. "Cake's not here. usually she'd be trying to claw my face off by now."

A small chuckle escaped her lips as she turned back around to face the floating boy. "Yeah. She went over to Lord Monochromicorn's for a movie or something. She was being all mushy about it too. Bleck!" She mumbled, sticking her tongue out.

"What, you don't like movies?"

"I don't like gushy ones. They don't have enough action and stuff in them." She replied, grabbing her green backpack and putting it on before heading out the door. "We should go do something though. Know of anything fun?"

Marshall had to think for a moment. Last time he took Fionna out to a part, he got stabbed in the chest by an old spear. But he was able to pull a pretty good prank about it, even at the self-expense of being hurt by sunlight. He shrugged and morphed into his bat form. "Mmm.. There's a few if you wanna go, or we could just jam here or back at my place." He lowered a hand to her and helped the girl climb onto his back.

"How about we go jam? We haven't gone to do that for a long time." She said smiling down to him. Even if he couldn't see her smile, she knew he'd know.

"Cool." He replied, jumping into the cold night air and flying towards his home.

* * *

Having never sat directly on his couch, Marshall wasn't aware of how uncomfortable it was for his dear adventuring friend. He laughed at the initial discomfort sure, but he felt bad at the same time. He would need to go shopping for some new furniture for the next time she came over. For the time being, however, he had grabbed a few pillows from his bedroom and gave them to her in place of proper cushions.

The movie was good, both funny and dramatic. As far as they both understood, it was about a whole bunch of people who lived and worked inside of a video game console, but had to figure out how to fix some things and save all the games from being destroyed. they both enjoyed it up to the ending.

"Well that was entertaining." Marshall commented, smiling at a slightly unhappy human girl. "What, what's wrong?"

She stuck her tongue out. "Too mushy of an ending. They didn't have to throw all the kissing and junk in there." She crossed her arms and shifted on the pillow cushion, sulking a little. "Why did we watch such a mushy movie?"

Marshall sighed, feeling slightly upset until he noticed she was blushing a little. He stood and fixed his clothing, then held a hand out to her. "C'mon, let's jam for a bit. It's not midnight yet, and Cake's still probably not home." He told her as she stood. She faintly blushed again, and he chuckled.

She followed him up to his room and took her place at the keyboard he kept for whenever he got bored. He grabbed his guitar and strummed a basic note, then began to start up a rhythm while he Fionna tried to match the sound. She swore she could've started singing, but no words were coming to her mind. Marshall kept his eyes closed as they played, and he began to hum.

"You know..." Fionna mumbled as she played, "You should play that new song Cake and I heard you working on. It sounded so math the other day."

Hesitant, Marshall floated around the room backwards. "I dunno, Fi. It's not very good and I haven't been working on it a lot. What I have, it's kind of personal right now..." He grumbled, keeping his gaze on his guitar as he plucked a few strings.

"Oh... Well ok. Sorry." SHe apologized, taking her hands off the keyboard, turning away from the keyboard to face him. "You ok Marshall?" She asked, her head and hair moving to the right.

"I'm fine. But it's late for you, Fi. Let me give you a lift home, ok?" He offered, setting his guitar down and heading downstairs.

"Uh... Sure, I guess..." She said sullenly, following him downstairs and outside as Marshall morphed into his bat form and picked the girl up, and hoisted her onto his back, flying toward the tree house.

_You don't care about me, you only tolerate me because she thinks you should give me a change... You think I'm childish and cruel and maybe a bit of a fool... You think I'm a tool? Oooh..._


	3. Chapter 3

Short chapter is short. Story is almost done. Another chapter or two. :) All copyrights to the song go to Sim Geritna for his wonderful work, and to Pendleton Ward and Natasha Aligheri for the wonderful world that they have created. I've also done a little artwork of my own reflecting a certain moment in this, but it shall remain in my personal files due to... certain circumstances.

3 chapters in one day, and each of them decent? Coolio! It's 11:09 pm now. Time to stop writing for now and play some Tree of Tranquility maybe. I've got two more days off, so I should be able to finish this tomorrow and maybe even draw some more fiolee art. If I decide to get my dA back, it'll be there and I'll let you guys see it. Anyways, na night! Enjoy your read, and please review or send a PM to me! I'll get back to you!

* * *

Fionna frowned as the vampire left her off of him and flew back off toward his cave. To her it still felt to early to be home, even with the stars scattered across the night sky. The ran her hand through her bangs and sighed. "Hope he's ok. Maybe I offended him?" She wondered, turning around and stepping inside the tree house.

"Fionna! Just where have you been girl? I was worried sick - Were you with that vampire? What did he do to you?!" Cake panicked. She was furious with her sister, og course, but had really been worried sick from the absence.

"Cake, calm down. I'm fine. Marshall was bored and you went out, so we decided to be bored together and stuff. It was fun."

Cake glared and crossed her arms. "He better not've tried nothing on my baby sister! He didn't try to feel you up or nothing, or bite you, or-"

Fionna pushed her sister off to the side gently and went into her 'adventuring room', placing the sword she had taken with her back on the wall and her backpack on the table. "No! Marshall's my friend. He wouldn't do that kind of stuff to me or anyone else. Sure, he claims to be all evil, but he's really a nice guy, Cake. You shouldn't be so hard on him." She took her bunny ears off and let her long golden locks flow free, running both hands through to break up and large knots or clumps.

Cake grumbled, but decided to let it go. Her sister did have a point, after all. "Alright... I know he's not so bad. Just annoying at times..." She replied, walking with the girl to their bedroom as she hopped up onto Fionna's bed and curled her tail around her body. "You at least had a good time, though, girl?"

Fionna nodded to her. "Mhm. We watched a movie and them played a bit of music. The movie was a bit mushy at the end, but it was good. It had racing and fights in it and stuff! Then when we were jamming out, I asked Marshall a few questions, but he clammed right up. I think I offended him about stuff." She said, pulling on her red feetie pajamas and climbing into bed. The girl yawned. "How was the night with Mo-chro?"

"It was sweet as sugar, girl. He is such a good honey." She hummed, her tail flicking back and forth. "Gumball also wanted me to pass along an invite for a party in the Candy Kingdom Tomorrow night. We should go! It'll be fun, and you can see Prince Gumball!" She nearly shouted, approving of the time when the Prince had asked Fionna out on an actual date. She thought the adventuress was a good match for the Prince, far better than that vampire.

Fionna groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. "I guess we can go. As long as I don't have to wear any stupid or poofy dress this time..."

* * *

Marshall sighed, humming as he playing his guitar while he floated through the night sky. "That was rude of me..." He mumbled. "I shouldn't have just pushed her out like that. Oh well, maybe I'll go to Gumbutt's party thing tomorrow and say sorry or something."

Floating in a small circle, he began to sing. _ "You burn my energy, and I don't care about you and your "best friend." So when you open up, chose carefully. Oooh... I don't know what I should do, what am I about to lose? I must be going crazy 'cause that's the problem lately..."_

Marshall glanced up to the sky and saw the bright crescent moon hanging high in the sky. For some reason, it made him think about her and how much he actually did regret what he had done earlier in the day. "She's... a friend. My best friend, I think. What is a best friend...?" He asked himself, his head becoming all confused with the thoughts of the pretty blonde bunny girl who wasn't afraid of him in the slightest. He though about the adventures they had gone on together and smiled to himself, the song actually taking place in his heart and head, finally writing itself like his other works had.

"At least I'll be able to perform this tomorrow. I just hope she stays and listens. Maybe it'll make her mad, but at least I'll finally be able to say it."


	4. Chapter 4

SO! Here's the final chapter of the fic! Hope you guys enjoyed this. Sim Geritna is a pretty cool guy over all. His other tracks are great too. Goo look him up on youtube! thanks to the two reviewers I had on the first chapter, and the two followers I had after three! Hope you all enjoy this is one way or another! Stay awesome, guys! Pendleton and Natasha are pretty fantastic too. I'll see you later!

* * *

Marshall couldn't help but grumble a bit as he pierced the last strawberry with his fangs, but before he drained it of color, he pulled it away. His eyes examined it closely, noticing all the tiny imperfections of the seeds that lay on the outside. Strawberries were a unique fruit, having their seeds on the outside. He started to wonder why that was. It was different, like him, but when his mind started to fade to the blonde adventuress, he bit into it and sucked it dry of color, pushing the thoughts away.

He yawned before sinking further into the couch. Fionna had been right. It was extremely uncomfortable. "Guess I should get ready for Gumwad's party. It's five." He yawned again and tilted his head back. "Guess it's tonight or never..."

* * *

Fionna was trying to figure out which sword to take with her. She had two crystal swords, a few metal ones, one made of candy, one made of clouds, one of ice and another of flame. Cake kept trying to persuade her to not take one, but the adventuress protested. Then Cake started bringing out the dresses. That was where she drew the line.

"I told you no puffy dresses!" She cried out, crossing her arms.

Cake remembered, sure, but that wouldn't stop the older sister. "These ones are not puffy, Fionna! C'mon you gotta look _hot_ for Gumball tonight! It'll be fun! And you should dance with him too!"

"Why do I always have to dress up for stuff like this? All you ever wear is a bow..." Fionna scoffed, feeling terrorized at the thought of having to dance with the sugary Prince.

None of the dresses Cake had shown her were truly flattering either. One was pink, the other yellow, and another red. She stuck her tongue out at each of them, wanting to go to a party and just be herself for once. But Cake would always argue.

"Just pick one, Fi, and then I'll make you look like the life of the party!"

Fionna groaned. She had settled on the red one, and while she wasn't fond of it. it was the best looking. It wasn't poofy, and only had a strap that went around her neck instead of over her shoulders and back. The bell was ruffled yet slim, and still flattering to her own shape, and it wasn't horribly constraining either. If she needed to run, she still could. That was when Cake had brought out the daintiest pair of silver shoes Fionna had ever seen. They only had a small heel to them, but she still questioned how wise it would be to wear them if Ice Queen had decided to become a party crasher.

"Cake, c'mon! I'm already wearing the dress, do I HAVE to wear the shoes too?" She pleaded upon seeing a glimmer in Cake's eyes. "You are NOT making me take my hat off, either!"

Cake chuckled. "It'll be fine, Fionna. I promise you that you'll look so beautiful that Gumball won't be able to resist you!"

Fionna frowned. "I don't want him to notice me. I don't want any guy to notice me, period. I like being me!" Fionna caught herself before she continued to protest. Deep down, she knew that this was just something Cake enjoyed doing, as it only happened every once in a while. It wasn't that bad in the end. Cake got her fill of fun, and Fionna didn't look too bad after all was said and done. Reluctantly, she gave up her hat for one night only in favor of a bunny ear hairband, and had let Cake pull her hair into an elaborate design involving a few red beads and a few braids including a ponytail as the final piece.

"Ooohh girl, you like fabulous!" Cake told the girl, smiling as she put on a deep pink bow. "Go look in the mirror!"

Fionna did as asked, initially smiling but now frowning once she started playing with the dress. "You sure this looks ok? I mean, look at me. I look too girly now..."

"You look fine, so come on, let's go! It's almost about to start!"

* * *

Once they had arrived, the Candy Kingdom was full, both with residents and guests from all over. Everyone who was someone in the Land of Aaa had come to have a night of fun. Fionna could see Lumpy Space Prince trying to shake things up with a few ladies, Muscle Prince was having a few arm wrestling competitions with other guests, and various creatures from all over were enjoying the baked goods that Gumball had made and scattered throughout. The one person she didnt see was Marshall. She frowned. Cake had found Lord Mono shortly after they entered the main courtyard, and left her by herself.

"Boo!" A voice shouted behind her, as she raised a sword to the culprit, ready to defend herself. Upon seeing his face, she lowered the sword and moved to punch the floating boy but missed.

She took a moment to look at him. He had changed from his usual attire into something far more formal, even for him; white dress shirt, sleeve cuffs rolled up to his elbows, collar not buttoned up, while wearing a dark grey vest. He still kept on his pair of blue jeans and reddish brown and white shoes. His hair was a little messier than normal, but it still looked good on him. "Marshall! I could've-"

The vampire laughed as he placed a hand on the blade. "Hurt me? Eh, maybe, but it wouldn't be on purpose, so I'd have to forgive you and pretend it didn't happen. But forget that, what are you wearing?" he laughed, floating around her to get a good look. He blushed at the sight of the bunny girl. "It's not too bad of a look for you, actually. Wow Fi, who would've thought a dress would ever look good on you. And without the hat for once."

She grumbled and crossed her arms after putting her sword back into the purse she had brought with her. "Well don't get used to it."

"Hey, easy. It's nice, ok? Jeesh." She laughed and took her hands into his own. "Wanna dance?"

How could she say no? If Cake was watching, the cat would've pulled her away immediately and given her the standard lecture about how Marshall was a dangerous person and that she shouldn't spend so much time with the vampire. The opportunity was there to have fun, so she took it.

They began to sway from side to side as Marshall hummed a small tune. "Hey, Fi? I wanna say I'm sorry for pushing you out the other day. That was rude of me."

Fionna frowned to him, looking away for a brief moment. "Yeah, well, it's ok I guess." She looked back at him as he opened his mouth.

"Fi, Gumball wants me to perform tonight. And I will, but I want you to stay, ok?" He asked, his eyes carrying a gloomy light in them. "The song I was working on, I want you to listen, ok?" His voice trailed off in a kind of desperation that confused her as he released her from his grasp. He could hear his name being announced by Gumball, and turned towards the stage. "See you later Fi. Ok?"

"Yeah..." She replied, wanting to stop him and ask why he was acting so weird. She was confused, but once Marshall started playing, Gumball had come over to her and took her hands in his own and started to dance with her.

_I don't care about you, I didn't really want to be your friend... So maybe I think you're a tool and think you're a fool... You burn my energy and I just can't seem to make you see that I don't care about you and your 'best friend'. So when you open your mouth, beware... Oooh..._

Fionna saw Gumball speak to him, but couldn't find the will to concentrate on his words. She was to focused on Marshall's song. The words upset her. The vampire had wanted her to listen closely, to not get mad at him for the song, but the feelings were there.

_I don't know what I should do... What's this feeling when I'm with you? I must be going crazy, since I'm just your problem, baby. Let go, let go, let let let go of my..._

The adventuress kept her eyes on the vampire, the distraction burning further and further into her mind. Prince Gumball stopped the motions for a moment, calling her name a few times over.

"Fionna? Are you alright? Fionna." The prince called to her.

The girl shook her head and blinked a few times. "What?"

Prince Gumball frowned, taking her hand and leading her off to the side of the courtyard. "You were starting to zone out. It worried me. You're alright, aren't you? Not sick at all?"

"I'm fine, Gumball." She pushed him away and started to walk back towards the stage. "Just wanna listen to Marshall. He hasn't played with me or Cake for a long time, so it's kinda fun."

_You don't care about me; you only tolerate me because they think you should give me a chance, yeah... But you think I'm childish and cruel, and maybe a bit of a fool... You think I'm a tool... You burn my energy, I don't think I'll make you see that I don't care about you and your best friend, so maybe when you open your mouth, beware... Oooh... _

Marshal paused as he went into a small solo, people around still dancing and having a blast. Fionna had made her way up to the stage by this time, after scurrying away from the candy prince. Marshall, having seen her, reached out to her. She took his hand in her own as he pulled her onto the stage.

She stood watching him as he launched back into the song. "_I don't know what I should do... What's this feeling when I'm with you? I must be going crazy, since I'm just your problem, baby..." _Still singing, he picked her up and danced with her in the air, floating above the stage.

"_Let go! Let go! Let, let, let go of my... Let go! Let go! Let, let, let go of my hand!" _He sang, spinning both of them around and around several times. "_I don't know what I should do, what's this feeling when I'm with you? I must be going crazy, 'cause I'm not your problem baby!" _

Fionna smiled and laughed as they flew around above the party for a moment until the music came to an end. He smiled at her and blushed, looking away rather bashfully.

"Thanks for the dance, Fi." He told her, smiling before he walked off.

"Marshall!" She called, stopping him from leaving. He glanced back to her as she caught up to him. "Was that the song you were working on all week? Why didn't you want to tell me?"

Sighing and lowered his head and stared at the ground. "Because it was personal, Fi. I really don't know what I feel when I'm around you. It's all... confused. My heart-guts and head don't get each other." He stopped, looking up to the moon in the sky. "I think you're my best friend, Fionna, but I don't know if that's what it is because I've never had a best friend before." She sighed, placing his hands in the pockets of his pants. "So, thanks Fi..." He mumbled, turning away from her.

Fionna's cheeks burned red. She felt awkward, being at Gumball's party and having this kind of a talk when he was so close to them. "Hey, how about we go chase the jelly monsters or something? This party is so... lame?"

The vampire shook his head. "Fi, c'mon. Don't try to impress me for being you. Don't be someone you're not, ever, ok?" SHe gave him a questioning gaze. "I mean it. You're strong, smart, pretty, but even this isn't you. You don't wear dresses and try to act like you're royalty. I love the Fionna who wears blue and a bunny hat and fights with swords and stuff. That's the girl I know. So maybe you're right, and this party is lame. But you're not. You never have been, and anyone who thinks that is crazy."

Fionna looked down, staring at the bright colors that adorned her. "Marshall... do you like me as more than just your friend?" She asked, embarrassed to ask, but strong with the will to do so once he started rambling.

"I..." The vampire stayed silent, not knowing how respond. "Let's just bail. This place is too formal for me..." He said quietly, following behind the girl who nodded.

* * *

As they walked closer to the tree house outside of the Candy Kingdom, Fionna kept glancing to Marshall, only to see the same sullen look across his face as what he had worn when they first started talking.

The vampire kept beside her, floating with his arms hanging heavy beside him. He didn't know why he felt so odd. It was extremely uncomfortable, however, and he almost appeared to be twitching. Fionna caught wind of this and called out to him.

"Marsh?"

"Humm?" He turned his head toward her, her eyes carving into him.

She signaled for him to set himself back on the ground, and he did as asked. "You don't have to be so embarrassed, you know." She looked up at him and he back at her. "Marshall... You're so mathematical and fun to hang out with. So you really shouldn't worry so much."

"Fi..." He sighed, one hand going to her cheek, and the other reaching around behind her. His face was beginning to warm for the first time in decades. He wanted to kiss her, she was almost too pretty to not to do. But still he resisted and instead kissed her forehead.

She tried to pull away from him, but he wouldn't let go. "Marshall, what are you doing?" She asked, confused. His arms became somewhat loose and as she pushed away, the sorrow in his eyes became apparent. "Marshall..."

She shrugged, realizing what he had just done. Releasing her from his grasp, he opened his mouth to speak. "I'm sorry Fi, I shouldn't have done that, either. Forgive me?"

She chuckled. "You know, you're really bad at yanking my heart-guts and fluff. But it's ok." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "You don't like me just because I look like this, right?"

She was blushing but so was he. He looked so bashful he couldn't help but giggle and pull her close again. "I like you for you. I don't know how to feel stuff exactly, or explain it, but... I like Fionna, the Human Adventuress and Hero of Aaa no matter what she looks like. You're you, Fi. That's what matters." He went to kiss her forehead again.


End file.
